Prussia x Reader Lemon
by TaNa-Jo
Summary: A lemon :3


Prussia x Reader

Chapter 1

„Ah Elizabeta I hate that git so much! " You whined while you drank your cup of tea. Elizabeta your friend and well known as Hungary nervously took a sip of her cup while she looked at you. Roderich was downstairs and prepared some traditional Austrian food in the kitchen.

"Well (name) what I wanted to tell you is…"

"And do you know what he did?!" You cut her off. "Every time he finishes and starts his work he pays me a visit in the coffee shop I'm working in just to anger me with stupid comments! I don't know why he always does this to me?! He behaves like this since I had met him when he once met us together in town. And the biggest thing is you kind of know him right?!" You asked with a red face. Sometimes he was so annoying and mean to you.

Elizabeta took a breath and ignored that you just cut her off, she knew your temper quite well.

"Well (name) the first thing is – I am not close to Gilbert anymore but in our childhood we were kind of friends but I rarely saw him since he is not living in Austria, because he isn't Austrian dear. Sometimes he works here and does his business with Roderich. And I really don't know what he has against you but you should know he is a difficult person. His character is a little bit annoying and to put it into a conclusion he is arrogant, selfish and a little brat. I wish he would behave some more like his brother sometimes… he doesn't behave like the older one geez. But just don't mind him."

You eyed her. "He isn't Austrian? But he speaks German for sure! He has a brother? Okay but why me? I still don't get it. I am thin and not ugly so why would he insult me? I always had boyfriends and never people said I was not handsome. I am not arrogant here but that's so weird."

"Oh dear I don't know and just accept he is weird. He comes from Germany actually that's why he speaks it dear. Forget him I have to tell you something!" She exclaimed happily.

"Okay?" You asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't give me that look! It is something really nice. Since you will be staying for some time now we two have time to get you a new boyfriend. And don't say anything! You will come with me this evening! I had to listen to your pain and I can't take it anymore to see you suffer. You are a lovely and kind person who deserves a great man dear! And here comes the role of the evening. You know the blond guy Roderich has business with right?"

"Uhm yes? You mean Ludwig right? We get along well – I once talked with him and did kind of a trip with Roderich and him, why?"

"Oh yes its him! Well he visits us again for some time now, because he has some business to do in Austria and he invited us this evening. He is a close friend to Roderich and me so we talked. He wants to meet with us again but not for business. Just a nice restaurant and some talking. I told him a bit about you – sorry for that and he suggested that you should come of course, too since he brings someone with him. A guy my dear. I bet it is his Italian friend or someone else of his country or one of his friends. He told me maybe you two would get along well by chance. Maybe you really get along (name)! He said it's someone close to him so please be nice since he is our and maybe your friend, too?"

"Okay Eli I will come with you. Sure I like Ludwig – he is a nice guy and you can talk with him about serious problems really good. And he is handsome haha! We will see if I get along with his partner but from what I hear from you he is a very nice guy. Italians are always nice and cute!" You replied.

"Yay! I bet this evening will be great! The two men finally have some free time to meet not only for business so please behave well!" She said.

"Of course I am not a three year old Elizabeta!"

"Sure sure! So let's make us pretty!" And she pulled you with her upstairs to your rooms where you were staying for some time now.

After you ended the relationship with your former boyfriend you were not sure where to stay since you had lived together and you did not want to return to your parents' house. Your mother only would complain about your situation or ask questions you had no desire to answer. So after you went to Elizabeta your best friend to cry and tell her everything, she decided to let you stay with her and Roderich.

\- Later -

After you were ready to go and dressed perfectly you all went to the restaurant. You wore an elegant dinner dress in black and your make up was perfect. Your (colour) eyes turned out really nice in combination with the makeup and the clothes. Even Roderich had to admit that – he normally was not very well known for throw around with compliments.

Elizabeta had chosen a green silk dress matching with her beautiful brown hair and her eyes. Roderich had been stunned of course but he would never admit that out loud but you both could see how a shape of red appeared on his cheeks.

When you spotted blond hair you nodded to Roderich and you all stood up to greet the German and his companion.

Both were dressed very well and as always they both looked dashing. Ludwig took a step forward and gave you his hand after greeting his friend. "(Name) I am very happy to see you and you really look well. May I introduce to you – my big brother Gilbert. We have business to do here in Austria and he is my partner. I really hope you two will get along, it is the one I told Elizabeta about."

When you looked at the face of the other and both of you raised your hands to greet each other you froze.

"Seriously?" You said out loud "I can't believe it."

"Excuse me?" Said your opponent and took another look at you but this time more intensive. "Do we know each other?" He asked and you could feel the anger raising in your body and you felt the urge to slap him across his arrogant face.

"Oh just to let you know I am (name) (last name) and yes we actually DO know each other. To make it more precise we see each other every day when you pay me one of your always so nice visits at my current work place." You said sweetly with a voice dripping full of sarcasm.

You could see a glint of recognizing in his red eyes but he tried to put on a friendly smile. But you could see how uneasy he felt.

"Vell now zhat you are mentioning it, yes ve happen to know each other. Ahm… I am like my brother said Gilbert. Nice to…. Meet you."

"Pleasure." You replied with no emotion and ignoring the fact of the weird looks you received by the others, well aware that you could Elizabeta mutter something like "crap".

Ludwig shot his brother an angry look and hissed to him:

"Wieso reagiert sie so?! Was habt ihr miteinander zu schaffen, dass sie so negativ auf dich reagiert?" (Why is she acting like this?! What is your relationship that she reacts that negative at your sight? ")

Gilbert replied: "Sie ist das Mädchen, von dem ich dir erzählt hab. Du weißt schon…" (It is the girl I told you about. You know…)

„Ich verstehe." (I see) Ludwig answered.

You were not able to understand but you were sure it was a discussion so you tried your best to ignore your "partner" for the evening. You both just sat at the opposite of each other and spoke no word. To look at him even made you angry since he had acted so bad with all those comments he made about you before like "Just give me the coffee and no tip for such an excuse of a waitress" – there were even much more and somehow they let you feel very bad.

While you eat your salad you looked at him. He really was not a common person from his look. Red eyes and platinum blond hair? Not very common.

You quickly averted your gaze when you noticed that he actually was watching you. It seemed he wanted to say something but were not sure and you had no desire to start a conversation with him, or to start any kind of conversation with him except an apology or an explanation why he behaved like this.

During the evening you talked a lot with Ludwig and Roderich while Elizabeta felt pity for Gilbert and talked with him but it seemed he had no real interest in a conversation with his former friend.

She only said at the end of the evening "Gil I have to talk to you about (name). She feels very bad, because of you and your childish behaviour. I will meet you tomorrow after lunch and I expect you to be there." He only nodded to her and said good bye to the rest.

\- Later -

"What the hell was that Eliza?! Gilbert?! His brother is Ludwig?! I can't believe I had to spend an entire evening with that git!"

"Calm down (name) I did not know, really! But it looked like he had felt… a little bit kind of uneasy today. I think he feels bad about his behaviour. You know even his brother can't understand him sometimes! He normally treats people when he secretly likes them but… I am not sure-"

"Hahaha don't be silly Eliza! He absolutely hates me – why would he act like that? He is… how old is he – 20? Yes, I believe, and he acts still like such a little brat? Really weird when he can do business in other countries and the hell I know what else he does but at the same time acts like 6?" You replied and shook your head to underline your point.

"I really have no clue about that (name)" Your friend sighted while she drank her glass of water.

All you did was shrug and said good night to her.

"Stupid German ass! Who the hell does he think he is?" You muttered and opened the door to the bedroom.

At the next morning your mood was not as happy as always – to make it clear you were in a bad mood. You sat at the table while you drank a hot Latte Macchiato and mentally prepared for another day in the coffee shop you were working at. The others were still asleep when you closed the front door behind your back and waited at the bus stop for your bus.

'I really hope he won't come today to pick up his coffee. It really seems he waits until it is me who prepares his coffee. Like a stalker.' You thought and had to laugh loudly.

'As if…' you thought but before you could follow your train of thoughts you were greeted by the old bus driver who always picked you up and sometimes wanted no money for it. A really nice old man.

It was not a long way but you had to stand the whole day anyways at the counter so why not sitting for a bit?

The day went on and your self-declared enemy was not here yet.

But soon your mood would make a negative curve, because a certain someone entered the shop. The thing was, he had no stupid grin on his face this time. Once you saw him you had no longer the urge to play the "I am such a polite waitress who reads every wish from your lips dear customer" game and your mouth made a nice down shape.

"Hello, how can I help you?" You said and waited for his order.

But instead of answering you he looked at his hands before he said:" Look (name), I am sorry. Really! I did not know you were friends vith-"

"Does it make a difference to who I am friends with to you? I-"

"No! Do not get me wrong here! I vanted so say… I… I am just sorry okay? Vhy can't we start from ze beginning?" He nearly pleaded and you were indeed mad at him but you wanted an explanation.

"Hm. Well you see this is not the right place for that, I have to work you know? You can come here when I have break and explain to me why you acted towards me that bad and childish. It is in 3 hours." You replied and he nodded.

"Zen I vould like to have just a coffee." He said and you made the coffee for him and after that he went.

"What the hell was that?" You muttered and tried not to think about the coming break you formerly were pleading for but not anymore.

Several hours later you could see the platinum blond guy enter the shop.

You sighted 'Always punctual those Germans… he is like Ludwig.'

"Hey" He said.

"Hi."

"So … you see… I really have to talk with you…"

"Then let us sit down there in the corner." You suggested and when he nodded you went to the said place.

When you both were seated Gilbert asked a nearby waitress: "Bringen sie uns doch zwei Kaffees bitte!" (Please bring us two coffees)

"Natürlich der Herr" (Of course sir) She answered and you raised a brow when she giggled like a school girl while she was going.

'Jennifer you stupid girl' you thought when you saw the glare she gave you.

"Vell… I am sorry. The reason I was so bad to you was…uhm I know you von't believe me now but I come here every day because of you. Hell I don't even like zis Coffee! I hate coffee!" Gilbert said and looked at his hands – they felt clam.

You just sat there and your eyebrows almost reached your hairline from surprise. That was indeed something you had not count of.

There was a tension between you where he sat uneasily in his chair and you just stared at him.

To your both release Jennifer came and brought the two drinks.

"D-danke" Gilbert said and she nodded.

"So… you came here all the time because you like me and instead of telling me you INSULT ME?!" You said to him with anger in your voice.

"Ah vell no… I… I meant it as a little teasing like a flirt… that is my usual way. Maybe I only should do it in German… I am not sue if the words mean the same…?"

"Are you serious? WHAT. Definitely this was not a FLIRT you idiot!" You whispered angrily.

"I know! Please I am sorry! (Name) please let us start from beginning! My brother told me my mistake after dinner! He nearly slapped me and he had said that I had only stupid ideas! I always did it that way until now!" Gilbert pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Hm. Ludwig should be the older one and yes you are a dolt! We can try it but I don't promise you! I really felt so bad because of you and I am no silly chic that starts a relationship with every one! Remember that Gilbert."

"Yes! Of course (name) really I mean it!"

You eyed him and nodded.

"Okay I will forgive you… I am not a bad person so I will start to see you as a … friend Gilbert."

"Alright! I am happy now meine liebe! Would you like to do something with me like… go shopping? I don't know – just suggest something!" He asked and his pulse raised.

"Hmm let me think of it… I will tell you soon okay? I really have to think" You said and smiled.

He was not really happy to get the answer not directly but happy that you thought about it.

"Sure! And I have to go now then… my break… is over" He said with a bit worry in his voice. You both drank your cups and he paid and went off.

Outside of the shop Gilbert called his brother and thanked him for his advices.

"Lutz ich weiß nicht, wieso außergerechnet du so viel über Frauen weißt aber danke! Es hat mich aber viel Überwindung gekostet!" (Lutz I dont know why you know so much about women but thanks. It was not easy for me!)

The next days he came into the shop and you chatted. Slowly you warmed up to him and when he waited for you after work you finally agreed on a date with him. Elizabeta was unaware of it but she wondered why you suddenly were in such a good mood after work and even were not complaining about Gilbert but she did not mention it.

All the time during the date your heart was pounding very fast and you were not sure why exactly. Sure he looked pretty nice but just a week ago you didn't even like an inch of him and now…?

And you were not sure how but sometime after the date you two had kissed and then he brought you home by his car. He tasted like sugar to you.

The both of you giggled and both of your cheeks flushed red.

You were the happiest girl of the world when you entered the door and Elizabeta of course saw your red cheeks and she knew all too well what you did.

You decided to tell your best friend but not who he actually was. She would not believe it anyways.

So you two had kind of a secret relationship, because he only told his brother. You met every day after work and the both of you enjoyed every single second of it.

One evening Elizabeta forced you into a club and you agreed – because she loved those. Roderich came along with her since he was her boyfriend and you wished Gilbert would be here.

So you did your best and danced around. You were captured in a song when suddenly someone grabbed your arm softly and you were pressed against a chest.

"I did not know you were here tonight (name)" Gilbert whispered and you flushed.

What was he doing here? And WHY? Weren't you enough for him?!

"I… what are you doing here then?"

"I? I am here vith Lutz to get him a girlfriend my love" He whispered and pulled you in a kiss.

"I see" You chuckled against his lips.

Somehow you both forgot about the others and spent a good time at the bar. You managed to texted Elizabeta that you would come home later.

When you both left the club late in the night the both of you were drunk and Gilbert wanted to bring you home. He sang German drinking sounds while you were going home and even you did not understand you knew it were not very decent ones.

"Do you want to stay dear?" You whispered and the glint in his eyes told you the answer.

You never were so happy you had a fire staircase to your room so you both could directly go into your room.

You kissed while both of your hands were exploring the others body. The skin was hot and every touch of his fingers let your skin burn like heavenly fire.

You moaned into his kiss and his hands opened the clip of your bra under your dress. Then you pulled up his shirt and opened his belt and threw it behind you.

"You look so handsome Gil" You giggled and he pulled your dress away. Suddenly you felt so bare and panicked.

"Shh… meine Liebe everything is fine. It really won't hurt much" He purred and cared your back with his left hand while his right thumb caressed your lip.

You nodded and when you both stood in front of each other like god had made the human a wave of lust overcame your body.

Passionately you kissed and explored with your tongues. You moaned when he grabbed your breasts and as an answer you bit him into his bottom lip.

He growled and took a deep breath.

"(Name)…" he whispered "I… I can't do it much longer" His voice was hoarse and filled with lust.

You nodded, unable to say a word and he positioned in front of your entrance.

"Are you ready (name)?" He asked and you were well aware how hard it was for him but for you… well you could not hold it any longer, too!

"Just do it NOW!" You yelled and when he entered you moaned.

"O my GOD! Gil I love you!" You moaned and he growled in response.

"Me too"

Tears were streaming down your cheeks, it was your first time and it had hurt in the beginning but now waves of pleasure filled your body and you shivered.

"(N-name)…. I …I" He whispered but before he could end he thrusted into you one last time will all his will and power.

You screamed his name when you could feel his liquid in your womb.

The both of you were panting very hard when you finally were finished and you kissed while you hugged.

"Ich liebe dich (name)" Was the last thing you heard before you drifted into the dreamland.

"(N-NAME)?! G-GILBERT?!" Was all you heard. It sounded shocked and when you opened your eyes you could see Elizabeta standing in your room with eyes as big as plates.

"Noch nie was von anklopfen gehört?!" (Never heard of knocking?!) Gilbert muttered.

She just looked at you and said "That guy… it was Gilbert all the time?!" She said shocked.

"Yes?" You answered and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"We definitely have to talk now (name). Tell me everything! Und du! Zieh dich an Gilbert! Frühstück ist fertig! Haha das wird ein tolles Frühstück- ich glaube Roderich bekommt einen Herzinfarkt!" (And you! Put some clothes on Gilbert! Breakfast is ready! That is going tob e a great breakfast and I believe Roderich will die because of a heart attack!)

Gilbert just kissed you and Elizabeta closed the door and twisted her eyes.


End file.
